


Regulation

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2021 [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Starfleet, Starfleet Command, image ID, image described, visual humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: Kirk and Spock get an unexpected call from Starfleet Command.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206659
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Regulation

**Author's Note:**

> [Image description] A slightly younger Admiral Morrow, (the black Admiral from "Star Trek III: The Search For Spock") appears in a hologram. He is wearing the red admiral's costume from The Movie and has a moustache and short curly hair. There is a holoprojector behind him set onto a table and a window though which you can see the stars. He is looking to the right, and saying "Kirk, it's not against regulation, but we need to know. Are you sleeping with your first officer?" Kirk, who is wearing blue, glances to the right, where Spock is wearing yellow. They both look somewhat sheepish. The implication is that they both got dressed in an hurry and accidentally switched clothes. [End Image ID]

Zoomed in version of this image:

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/641695909253644288).


End file.
